Grip
The , or sometimes known as "Foregrip", is an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It usually decreases recoil for weapons, although this is not always the case. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The grip attachment is available for all light machine guns and shotguns. It is unlocked when a player achieves 75 kills with a light machine gun, or 50 kills with a shotgun. Using the grip attachment will replace a player's tier one perk. The foregrip is most useful for LMGs, as they have moderate-high recoil; the grip helps to maintain accuracy when firing at range. The grip also tightens the hipfire spread on the M249 SAW. Call of Duty: World at War The grip attachment is only available for the two shotguns, the Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trenchgun. It decreases weapon recoil just as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and as previously, replaces the player's tier one perk. Instead of the synthetic polymer pistol grip from Modern Warfare, foregrips are basically wooden handles, finished and fashioned into sticks that simply attach to the gun's handguard. With this attachment, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a small wood handguard under the barrels rather than a vertical grip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The foregrip attachment is available for LMGs and Shotguns in Multiplayer. For LMGs, the foregrip is the first attachment unlocked for completing the Marksman I. For shotguns (except the Ranger and the Model 1887 because they cannot accept a foregrip) it is unlocked for completing Marksman III. When attached to a shotgun it reduces the recoil but the bullet spread remains the same. When on an LMG it greatly reduces recoil allowing for much greater accuracy. On moderate-high recoil LMGs such as the M240 or the L86 LSW the grip can be beneficial, as the recoil will keep climbing without it. It is also very common to see even the lower-recoil LMGs with the grip. Unlike'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: World at War, the grip does not replace the Tier 1 perk. Though this is not possible in multiplayer, the SCAR-H can be found with a foregrip in The Pit in "S.S.D.D." and used by Army Rangers in the Campaign. The Grip also decreases the raise time for the AA-12. Almost all of the weapons use the same model for the foregrip. Call of Duty: Black Ops The grip attachment returns in "Call of Duty: Black Ops". It can be mounted on the M60, the M14, the Stakeout and every submachine gun except the MP5K. For most weapons, attaching a grip instead attaches a stock, as seen on every SMG apart from the AK-74u that has a foregrip. On sub-machine guns with preexisting stocks like the Uzi, the stock will be folded when Grip is not used and will be unfolded when Grip is used. When attached to the Stakeout, its fire rate will be slightly increased. In Zombies, both the Stakeout and the M14 will gain a grip after being Pack-a-Punched. ELITE Grip.png|The Grip seen from Call of Duty ELITE. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Grip makes its fifth appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It can be used exclusively on Shotguns and LMGs. The Grip increases a weapon's centerspeed by 25% and reduces view kick by 10%, again effectively lowering recoil for weapons. Also, with the new Kick Proficiency, players can combine the Grip with Kick to further decrease recoil. It is unlocked for shotguns at Weapon Proficiency Level 2 and LMGs at Weapon Proficiency Level 8. It should be noted that because the Grip doesn't affect gun kick, it does not provide as much recoil reduction as the Kick proficiency on weapons with high gun kick like the L86 LSW. The Grip provides much better recoil reduction than the Kick proficiency on weapons with low gun kick like the M60E4. Survival Mode Grip is functionally the same in Survival Mode and available for the same weapon groups. It is available from level 19 and costs $1250. It is highly recommended use this with all light machine guns, and fast firing shotguns, like the Striker and the AA-12. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Grip attachment, now known as the Fore Grip, returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unlike previous games, this attachment is available on all assault rifles, LMGs, and SMGs. The Grip's function in Call of Duty: Black Ops II has been altered from past titles. It now adds +2% to all weapons' centerspeed apart from the SMG category, to which it adds only +1.5%. The effect of the grip is thus not as dramatic as in earlier titles. Further, it appears that as of the 1.4 patch, all non-select fire, fully automatic assault rifles behave as though they have the grip permanently attached regardless of whether the attachment is selected, rendering it useless for this class of weapons. The grip's recoil reduction stacks with the ACOG (+2%) and the EOTech (+1%), making these optics useful in conjunction with or even as a replacement for it. MP7 Grip Suppressor Pickup Icon BOII.png|The MP7's pickup icon, with Grip displayed as an attachment. M8A1 Grip reload BOII.jpg|The M8A1 with the Grip attachment. MSMC Grip reload BOII.jpg|The MSMC with the Grip attachment. Trivia *Throughout the Call of Duty series, a handful of weapons can be found that have a grip attached even without any attachments. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's singleplayer, the AUG HBAR always has a grip attached to it, but it is not labeled as an attachment when picked up. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment (even on the Wii version). *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the M4A1 will always have a grip attached, unless an underbarrel attachment is equipped. Also, attaching FMJ to the M4A1 will make the grip disappear; however, it is still held as if the grip was still attached. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''there was a SCAR-H with a foregrip in "The Pit". *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the CM901 third person model and pickup icon have a foregrip, but the Create-a-Class picture and the first person model don't. *In all Call of Duty games, when the grip is attached while in third person view, it can be seen, but the gun will be held as if it didn't have one. *If attached with a grip, the Peacekeeper in Black Ops 2 has a white theme. This is the only current weapon which has white on a grip. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' is the first time since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare to have no Grips for Shotguns. Gallery File:bluetiger 4.png|An RPD with the Grip in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. SCAR-H_Grip.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment, only seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's single player. File:AK-74u Grip reloading BO.png|Reloading AK74u with the Grip in Call of Duty: Black Ops. M4A1CarbineFPSMW3.png|M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight and grip in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ru:Рукоятка Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments